


Hide Now

by faegal04



Series: Hide and Seek [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Demon Dean Winchester, Explicit Language, F/M, Sexual Content, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:10:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faegal04/pseuds/faegal04
Summary: Request: Anonymous. Hi! Early morning me can’t sleep and decided to watch episodes with demon dean. Which of course creates longing for demon dean. So, I have a request if that’s ok. The reader and dean were together and now that he’s demon dean he still wants her, not emotionally but physically. She’s with Sam and when Sam brings him to the bunker dean makes comments that sound threatening towards the reader. Sam gets protective because the reader is like a sister to him. She has to hide when dean breaks out.





	Hide Now

_“Your brother, bless his soul, is summoning me as I speak. Make a deal, bring you back. It’s exactly what I was talking about, isn’t it? It’s all become so… expected. You have to believe me. When I suggested you take on the Mark of Cain, I didn’t know this was going to happen. Not really. I mean, I might not have told you the entire truth. But I never lied. I never lied, Dean. That’s important. It’s fundamental. But…there is one story about Cain that I might have… forgotten to tell you. Apparently, he, too, was willing to accept death, rather than becoming the killer the Mark wanted him to be. So he took his own life with the Blade. He died. Except, as rumor has it, the Mark never quite let go. You can understand why I never spoke of this. Why set hearts aflutter at mere speculation? It wasn’t until you summoned me… No, it wasn’t truly until you left that cheeseburger uneaten…that I began to let myself believe. Maybe miracles do come true,”  Crowley said softly standing over Dean’s lifeless body._

_He walked carefully over to where Dean lay, and placed the first blade in his right hand, and placed both on his chest._

_“Listen to me, Dean Winchester, what you’re feeling right now – it’s not death. It’s life – a new kind of life. Open your eyes, Dean. See what I see. Feel what I feel. And let’s go take a howl at that moon.” Crowley finished, eyes flashing red briefly, and a smug smirk appeared when the hunter opened his eyes and instead of the emerald green color, now his eyes were onyx._

* * *

 

Sitting at the bar, trying to drown your sorrows wasn’t going as well as you had hoped. Dean had disappeared three weeks ago, and still there weren’t any leads on where he was. That didn’t stop him though from sending text messages to you or calling and leaving voice mail messages that were hot enough to peel paint from the walls.

Part of you wished that you had let Sam talk you into changing your number, but then there was the part that hoped and wished for a miracle. A miracle that you would find the bastard that had hijacked Dean’s body and you could bring him back to the bunker, until you were able to make a deal to get the real Dean back. So far no one was biting though, it could be the fact that you and Sam both had killed so many crossroad demons already, that now the bastards weren’t even showing up when you summoned them. Hell, even Crowley was ignoring the both of you.

“Can I get another shot?” you grumbled, jumping when “Hell’s Bells” started playing from your pocket. Dean’s ringtone. “Shit!” You glanced around quickly looking for Sam, still afraid to answer the phone. Finally, after not seeing him anywhere, you made yourself answer. You had found out the hard way the more he called the more detailed the messages got. It was easier to let him get going and then hang up on him while he was talking about all the ways he wanted you. “Dean?”

“Hell-o beautiful! Missing me? I bet you are. I know I’m missing you- well my dick misses you more than I do, but hey what are you going to do.” Dean said chuckling.

You gasped, your heart breaking just a little more at his callous statement. _‘It’s not Dean, it’s not him. He would never say those things to you,’_ you thought. “What do you want, Dean? I don’t have time for this,” you said.

“Now, sweetheart, don’t be like that. I know exactly what you need to hear, to get you right where I want you. Wet and moaning my name, like I know you can do  _so_  well,” Dean said in that whiskey smooth voice that dripped sex. “By the way Y/N, you look absolutely gorgeous tonight.”

At that sentence, your heart started racing, he was here! You didn’t want to turn around and give him a chance to escape, so you did the only thing you could even though your heart was breaking. “So, stalking me now, Dean? Isn’t that a bit  _needy_ , even for you? I mean really, you keep calling me, texting me, and now watching me like some sort of degenerate.” You just needed to keep him on the phone until Sam got back and then the two of you could work on getting Dean right where you needed him. You grabbed a handful of peanuts from the bowl in front of you, and started to lay them out on the bar in front of you. “I would expect something like this from Crowley, but you- you don’t seem the type who needs to-”

“Don’t forget the pictures, Y/N. Did you like those? I mean, we both know that I’m the guy who goes from town to town sleeping with every skank I can find.” Dean smirked from his seat at the back of the bar. He sat up a little straighter at the site of his brother entering and heading straight for you at the bar.

Sam walked up to the bar and motioned for a beer and looked at the counter in front of you. He jerked and ran a hand over his face as he saw that you had given him a silent message. Spelled out in peanuts were the words Dean and here. He sat down at the bar, fighting every instinct that he had been taught to not search the bar for what used to be his brother.

“Looks like you caught me on a night that I just can’t refuse, Dean. I-I miss you and love you. If I only get you for this one night, then I’ll take it,” you said in a near whisper, tears silently falling down your cheeks. Sam clenched his eyes shut at the look on your face. He hated to see you hurting like this.

“Parking lot, five minutes,” he growled.

__________________________________

It was taking everything in Sam not to charge right out there to protect you. He knew you were just as good a hunter, having been trained by Dean and himself, but he knew in order for this to work, it had to be you alone standing there and that was killing him.

Head down, making yourself take deep slowing breaths, you forced yourself to concentrate on Dean. You heard the door open to the bar and you turned around slowly to watch the man you love walk towards you like he was stalking prey. Your heart stuttered as you watched him. The man oozed sex appeal with every step he took.   
  


He stopped an arm’s length away from you. His eyes flashing black as they took you in from your head to your toes. “I told you to let me go,” he said quietly.

“I can’t do that. I love you, and this, whatever this is, is not you,” you said in a small voice.

He chuckled sinisterly. “Oh, but it is, sweetheart. This is me now, and I’m happier than I have ever been.” He cocked an eyebrow, “Sam, Sam, Sam. Come on out now. The longer you hide back there, the more it makes me want to rip your throat out…with my teeth.”

Sam came out from the side of the building, holding the sigiled cuffs. “Dean, we’re taking you home, where you belong. We’re going to fix this.” He walked slowly and carefully towards you and Dean.

Dean laughed and in an instant was on you. His hand wrapped around your throat pressing you into the car behind you, slowly lifting you off your feet so that he held your life in his hands. You brought both hands up to grip the one squeezing your throat. The other hand you held up to Sam making him stop in his tracks. “Forgive me, Dean,” you managed to gasp out as your other hand came up in between you, and you saw the flash of surprise on Dean’s face when he saw what you were holding. His eyes flashed onyx again, in time for you to squirt the bottle of holy water in his face. He howled and released you as his hands went to his face. You were bent over, drawing in huge gasping breaths, Sam took the opportunity to sneak up to Dean and managed to get the cuffs around both wrists, without a fight.

Sam wouldn’t let Dean near you, as he maneuvered him to the car. Dean was muttering about how he was going to kill you and Sam at the first chance he got. Sam couldn’t take it anymore and hit Dean in the head with the butt of his gun knocking him out so that the drive back to the bunker could be done in peace.

_____________________________________

You helped Sam once you made it back to the bunker, with his shoulder being messed up, there was no way he was going to get Dean to the dungeon. Thankfully, he was still out cold from earlier, if he was human it would have alarmed you, but now it just made you grateful. Between the two of you, you were able to get him chained to the chair inside the devil’s trap. Sam looked over at you, seeing the bruises starting to make more of an appearance on your throat, and his anger picked up again. “Y/N, why don’t you go make us something to eat and get some ice on your neck, he’s-”

Dean started moving around and thrashing around in his chair. “Go!” Sam said, moving to stand in front of Dean so that he couldn’t see you. He was reaching for the blessed blood, to start turning his brother back to human.

“Don’t, Sam! How do you know, that this isn’t what I want? Just let me go. You can have her! She’s just a piece of ass.” Dean growled.   
  


“You idiot! You’re my brother and Y/N loves  **you**! I don’t see her that way, at all. She’s always been yours.” Sam spat.

“Well, if she’s mine, then I can’t wait to split her open on my cock, and then wrap my hands around her throat, squeezing the life out of her while I fuck her into the mattress,” Dean said, eyes flashing black.

You were standing outside the door listening to Dean as he spewed all this hate and you sank to the floor shaking. “I know you’re there, sweetheart, come on in here and let’s get this party started,” Dean started to chuckle and then scream as Sam hit him with the holy water and the needle of purified blood plunged into his arm.

“You’re welcome, dick!” Sam growled, throwing the emptied syringe onto the table beside him, before he left the room. He bent down outside the door, to lift you up and carry you away from Dean.

Sam got you settled in the kitchen and calmed you down. The two of you sat quietly for about twenty minutes, when all of a sudden all the lights in the bunker shut off. You both froze, “Dean?” you whispered.

“No, he couldn’t have gotten out. Stay here, keep this on you,” he handed you Dean’s gun as he left the room quietly pulling the door shut behind him. He cautiously looked up and down the hallway as he set out for the dungeon. Once he made it to the room, he looked on in disbelief when he saw the chair empty that Dean had been in. He pulled his phone out, and quickly sent you a text.

***He’s out! Find somewhere to hide, NOW!***

You jumped when your phone went off, your hands shaking when you saw Sam’s message. You gripped the gun tighter in your hand and reached for a knife from the block on the counter. You crept slowly over to the door listening before you attempted to open it. Sliding into the darkened hallway, you made your way to the library, without being seen or seeing Sam anywhere.

“SAMMY! Y/N!!!  Come out, come out wherever you are! Don’t you want to spend some quality time with me?” Dean yelled in a sing song manner.

You froze in your spot when you heard his voice, he was closer than what you thought, if you could just make it to the control room you would be good. Listening to Dean whistling as he walked the halls, you were able to slide into the hallway behind him . You quickly threw your hand over your mouth as you inadvertently gasped. Dean froze not more than twenty steps ahead of you. He slowly turned and smirked at you while he was gently slapping a hammer into his palm over and over again.

You knew there was no way to make it to the hallway on Dean’s right, but halfway between the two of there was a storage closet, if you could make it to that, you might have a chance. You slid the safety off the gun, pointed it in the air, and fired a quick shot. Hopefully Sam would be able to find you alive, but at this point, you were more sure that he would find your body. You threw the knife at Dean, hoping to surprise him long enough to get to the room, once the knife was airborne and headed for him you took off running for your life. You slid to the door and were able to make it inside just as Dean grabbed your shirt. You threw your head back and caught him in the face, turning you shoved him out of the room and slammed the door shut. You fell to the floor and wrapped your arms around your knees and started to rock back and forth, jumping every time the door shook from Dean’s attempts to get in.

“I’m coming for you, sweetheart!” he yelled. “I can smell your fear, and it is delicious!”

The door shuddered with a final hit and you scooted back until you hit the wall as the door shoved open and a shadow fell over you.


End file.
